Joy Turner
Joy Farrah Turner (formally Joy Darville, then Joy Hickey) was the ex-wife of Earl Hickey, and current wife of Darnell Turner. She is the mother of Dodge and Earl Jr. They live in Pimmit Hills Trailer Park As she felt that Earl rightfully owed her half of his lottery winnings, she at first antagonised him. However, after he helps her on several occasions, they develop a friendship and she begins to warm to him. She proceeds to help him with several items on his List, and evens assists in saving his life after he falls into a coma. After she competed on the television show Estrada or Nada, her husband's cover with the Witness Protection was blown and the family had to move through a series of different identities because of Joy's unhappiness with most of their scenarios. Joy has a brother that wasn't on the show, but she was talking to him on a episode. His name is KJ Darville. Early life Childhood Joy was a Libra, being born between September 23 and October 23 . She once had a babysitter who tried to perform voodoo on her . She had hot pink hair in her youth, and once was the childhood crush of a young Randy Hickey. However, his older brother, the boy who was to be her future husband, put the kibosh on that. When Joy was a child, she entered the Prettiest Pretty Princess beauty pageant with her mother. In 1981 she won the first prize, a lawnmowing figurine, but every year after that the prize was won by Shelly Stoker with her mother . Adulthood In 1999, after having sex with a man in a skeleton costume (who, in fact, was Earl ), Joy became pregnant and realized that she needed to get married to support her baby. She saw Earl Hickey in the Crab Shack, and managed to get him drunk enough to marry her upon first meeting, despite him being in a relationship with Jessie. . The next morning, Earl discovered that Joy was several months pregnant. She gave birth to Dodge in 2000 . Joy and Earl had been married several weeks when they thought the end of the world would come on January 1, 2000 (Y2K). They took over a Bargain Bag store, and tried to start the world again. They soon found out that the world was not over, and quickly left the store . Some months later, Joy began an affair with Darnell, the chef at the Crab Shack. Earl remained unaware of the affair up until Joy's second child, Earl Jr. was born, and he was black. Their marriage continued for several years, Earl raising the two children that were not his own by blood. After Earl was run down by a car, Joy presented him with divorce papers in the hospital and he signed them, too high on morphine to realize what he was doing . Season 1 After Earl won the $100,000 lottery money, Joy was convinced that half of it was rightfully hers and set about trying to steal it from Earl . Once she remembered that in Earl's will he had left everything to her, she began trying to kill him. However, Darnell, with whom Earl remained good friends despite the affair he had with his wife, informed Earl of Joy's plans and Earl changed his will . Joy resumed to trying to steal Earl's money and, after his car containing the money was impounded, she tried to pay to get it back. The impounders charged $3000 to release the car, which Joy did not have. She tried to scrape the cash together by borrowing from the bank, recycling bottles, and selling scrap metal. Earl managed to get the car back before Joy could, with the help of Randy . Joy's nail painting business is threatened by a new business owned by Kim Lee that opens in the trailer park when Earl starts to teach English to foreigners. Joy tries to teach Kim fake English to ruin her business with the phrase "I give you big infection." Earl agrees to cross something off the list to benefit Joy, and decides to do #153; Broke Joy's Fancy Figurine. She is enraged that Earl broke the figure, and so enters the Prettiest Pretty Princess mother-daughter beauty pageant. With her supposedly dead mother, Joy intends to win the prize for herself. Her plan is to force Earl to give her a new hot tub in return so he can cross her off the list. Conincidentally she did win, but when Earl saw how happy she was, he realized he didn't need to do anything else, and crossed her off the list . Joy and Darnell decided to get married, but tried to not invite Earl. This angered Earl, especially as the wedding had been arranged during his birthday. He crashed the ceremony and accidentally broke Joy's nose in the process. To make it up to her, he agreed to pay for a new wedding. As they worked together, they became closer, leading Joy and Earl to sleep together. Darnell was distraught when he found out, but Earl talked him into staying with Joy. The two end up having a happy wedding . Joy registered to vote for Carl Hickey for mayor after the planes that flew over Camden County began to bother her . Joy's parents came down to visit, and she did not tell them that she and Earl had divorced. Instead, she lied, telling them Earl had recently returned from fighting in the war in Iraq. She was worried her father would hate Darnell for being black, but as the truth came out, Buzz was happy with his new son-in-law . She tried to enroll Dodge and Earl Jr. into the Right Choice Ranch but they were not allowed because of the bad reputation left there by Earl, whose name they still legally carried. After Earl started to cross the Ranch off his list, the boys were allowed to go . Joy went to visit Earl when he worked at the fast food restaurant for a week to fill in for Jeff Muskin who was on the List. She mocked him, then got a free meal by saying Earl's hair was in her food, forcing him to wear a hairnet and a moustache net . She helped to infiltrate the Winky Dinky headquarters to make up for one of their employees paying Ralph to burn down Pops' hot dog stand . Joy agrees to go on a date with Philo, a man who has been in love with her for years. However, she only did it to make Darnell jealous. When he became angered, she left the date . Joy sent her children to Darnell's mother's house so she could have some time alone on Mother's Day . Joy helped Earl make up for #24 on his List . Joy had a fight with Jessie, whom Joy had stolen Earl from many years before. Joy was victorious and left Jessie after knocking her gold-plated teeth out . Joy had Earl's driver's license, refusing to give it to him so she could use it as a bargaining chip. However, Darnell snuck it out to Earl . Earl made up for #119 on his List by allowing Joy to practice some new techniques for her "Custom Nails" business on him . Joy was angered after Bargain Bag refused to refund her for an automatic television cabinet she had purchased, and so decided to steal a van from there to get her money back. She enlisted the help of Earl to sell it, but they soon discovered that there was a man in the back of the truck. Joy and Earl tried to get the man to escape without being able to identify them, but he managed to see Joy. She was sent to prison, being charged with grand theft auto, kidnapping, and assault. Earl goes to Richard Chubby, the owner of Club Chubby, and asks for the bail money for Joy, $1 million, promising to pay it back. Chubby says that he will bail Joy out if Earl gets the Club's best dancer back; (Catalina). Earl talks Catalina into coming back to work, but when she discovers that it is to help Joy get out of prison, she refuses, saying she "Will not jump for Joy." Joy tries to do the dance for Chubby herself, but is unsuccessful and Chubby goes back on his deal. Earl collapses from the stress of the situation, and so Catalina decides to go ahead with the dancing, not to help get Joy out of prison, but to help Earl. Joy discovered Darnell's true identity as Harry Monroe, and kicked him out of the house until he told her the truth. However, he said that he could not tell her, and if he did he would have to start his live over again, which he could not do without her as he loved her. His words swayed Joy and she let him back in the house. In her continuing efforts to stay out of jail, Joy learned how to stay calm in a courtroom from her deaf lawyer, Ruby Whitlow. She attended an anger class, where she learned that she had a "disease" and it was not her fault. She began to take pills which were supposed to help reduce her anger . At the last moment, Earl lies and said it was he who commited the crime, allowing Joy to stay with her family but forcing himself into prison . Season 3 Joy helped Earl break out of prison after the warden refused to let him leave. Season 4 Joy played the part of the President's wife in Buddy's film, "2 the Max". Her scenes involved dialogue with the President, and an attack by a giant squid on the roof of the White House in the climax, which ended with a kiss with Buddy's character, Max. She quit the film during the filming of the final scene, but attended the premiere at the Crab Shack . Joy stole Willie's glass eye to use to play an I.Q. game with. Once she had won the game, she gave him the eye back . She got an infectious disease from a hot tub given to her by Earl to make up for #72, forcing Earl to have to look after Dodge and Earl Jr. for a while . She successfully attempted to capture the Pigsquatch that temporarily terrorised the Trailer Park . Joy attended Earl and Randy's cheerleading event, at first laughing at them but soon seeing the real talent they possessed . She was angered at Earl after he snitched to the police about Bed Bug stealing the car he bought for Randy, but after she proved to do the same under a similar circumstance she forgot her anger . She told Earl to throw a Halloween party for Dodge and Earl Jr. after he ruined theirs several years ago. It did not go to plan as she felt threatened by the voodoo possibilities of Oscar, Catalina's nephew, but after Earl called on karma's help the situation was sorted out and the party went ahead as planned . She wanted Dodge to enter a science fair so she could win a diamond necklace, but when they did win (with Lloyd's space ship) she was upset to find that she actually won $500 of baby bonds for Dodge. However, Darnell surprised her with a gift of the necklace she so desired . After her husband lost his former cover, she begin a new life with him under the name of Phyllis Rosenstein. However, after she won the TV game show "Estrada or Nada", she again lost her cover. She lived in New York under the name Wilma Grunelbutt, and briefly in a logger camp, but she finally found a great new life under the name Goldie Cristal after blackmailing two FBI agents who had an affair . Earl tried to find Dodge's real dad, and did DNA tests to prove that Little Chubby was the father. However, he in fact proved that he himself was the father, and also through the DNA testing Darnell finds out that he is not the father of Earl Jr. . Notes * Joy's cell phone number is 555-0184. Joy didn't know about Darnell being in Witness Protection, so she put up a billboard saying: "Do you know who Harry Monroe is? If so hit my cell:555-0184" . * Joy has a Tattoo, a Tramp stamp of Smurfette riding a skateboard with June 10th (Dodge's Birthday) . Joy's mug shots File:JoyMug1.jpg File:JoyMug2.jpg File:JoyMug3.jpg File:JoyMug4.jpg File:JoyMug5.jpg File:JoyMug6.jpg File:JoyMug7.jpg Turner, Joy Turner, Joy Turner, Joy Turner, Joy Turner, Joy Turner, Joy Turner, Joy